


Remember

by lunick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, horrible made up ship, vaguely character angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunick never realized that he looked so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

"Don't look so sad, Nick."

Lunick didn't quite realize that he looked sad. He didn't realize that the thoughts brewing in his head that make his chest ache and his limbs feel like wet sand were appearing on his face -- he just thought he looked normal.

But the bright-eyed blond that is his boyfriend thinks otherwise, a faint smile tugging at his lips and a slight crease forming between his brows. Lunick forces a smile and drops his gaze down to the floor. Sorry, he wants to say. He wants to apologize for looking so sad, and for being so sad, and for taking the fun out of things because he's really just so sad. He knows, though, that when he says it it'll just come out as a stutter, and he hates that, and it would really just take all the meaning out of it anyway.

"C'mon... that's not a smile."

Barry's hands come up to the sides of the ranger's face and he pulls the skin of his cheeks, a slight laugh bubbling out of him as he does so. Lunick brings his eyes back up, cringing a little bit. He probably looks pretty stupid right now.

But maybe that's okay, because this is Barry. This is Barry, and it's the first time they've seen each other in far too long, and Nick really doesn't want to look so sad in front of him. He brings up his hands and rests them over his boyfriend's, letting the heat of the blond's fingers heat his own. He smiles, just a little bit, just because Barry is here with him right now, and how long has it been since he was able to feel the warmth of the trainer's hands in his?

And this is Barry, so he's not one for grand gestures of love and romance, and maybe that's just because he's a little thick headed, and he doesn't really get it, but as he presses his lips to Lunick's cheek, and then to the side of his mouth, and then, with some effort, to his forehead, the ranger can feel spots of warmth accumulating and bubbling under the surface of his skin. The weight of his head and his arms seems to be so much less, and the wooden floor under his feet doesn't seem to be that hard anymore.

He can feel a different type of weight in his chest and a bit of a fluttering in his stomach, just from the soft, seemingly insignificant kisses brushed on his face by his boyfriend.

"I love you, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I haven't written this (made-up) pairing in way too long and I just needed to fix that.


End file.
